jumanjifandomcom-20200213-history
Jumanji (Jungle)/Film
"JUMANJI" itself is an inner dimension that exists within the Jumanji board game and video game versions. Overview Located in the game-board's crystal ball centre, "JUMANJI" is primarily a deep, dark jungle realm but also has mountainous regions, arid deserts, icy wild lands and even volcanic activity. Weather also plays a pivotal role in the natural world, tending to be hostile with matters of catastrophic consequences for anyone and anything unable to adapt to survive. Statues depicting animals are located in remote places that tell history or serves a game points for solving gameplay. Some native tribes and ancient civilisations are known to existed and constructed habitable villages and cities. Establishments like the Bazaar allow travellers and community to congregate for business, social interaction or time passing. Accepted currencies for payment of goods include "JUMANJI" Central Bank paper bills, decorated in various jungle animals as well; as more valuable forms of payment like antique victorian gold coins of a by-gone era or even precious stones. Wildlife While intelligent races and inhabitants reside in the dimension of "JUMANJI", their populations are tiny compared to the domination of the realms most prominent tradition; animals. Large or small, predator or prey, "JUMANJI" animals are traditionally known to display a highly aggressive nature for the sake of their own survival and to enable a more fantastic gaming experience. The natural world consists of mainly an animal kingdom that can be identified with African or Indian game, but some creatures are also inspired by folklore or unique to "JUMANJI" itself. Local vegetation can grow faster than bamboo, and even spawn harmful species of hostile plants that act as natural traps. Points of Interest History 1995 In 1969, Alan Parrish found the exciting-looking game called: "JUMANJI" at the Parrish Shoe Company, and took it home to play. After unintentionally rolling the game dice, he was taken to "JUMANJI" itself, where he would have to stay until the dice read a five, or an eight. Since his friend Sarah Whittle ran off after being scared away by Bats, Alan spent 26 years in the jungle and he even built a treehouse to live in, becoming enemies with the great white hunter Van Pelt; until Peter Shepherd released him in 1995 after rolling a 5 dice. Elements of "JUMANJI" were manifested into Brantford from gameplay, even the Parrish Mansion was overrun by fast growing "JUMANJI" vegetation released by Sarah Whittle's dice roll. Once Alan's token landed on the crystal ball and he called out the name: "JUMANJI" the consequences were returned to the game's realm and the alternative timeline was undone. 2017 In 1996, Alex Vreeke started playing the new "JUMANJI" video game style and was transported into the "JUMANJI" realm, taking on the avatar Seaplane McDonough but was unable to leave until the game until the round of gameplay was completed. He spent then next twenty years living alone in Alan Parrish's treehouse, until four new players, Spencer Gilpin, Anthony Johnson, Martha Kaply and Bethany Walker discovered "JUMANJI" while in detention at Brantford High School and were transported into the "JUMANJI" realm as the avatars they chose. The four learned from Nigel Billingsley that Russell Van Pelt stole the Jaguar's Eye from the Jaguar Shrine, which placed himself and the "JUMANJI" realm under a curse that would not be broken until they returned the jewel back to the colossus, which would also complete the game Alex started and send them all home. 2019 To coincide with its video game form and being played once again, "JUMANJI" created a new story for it's gaming experience; the Jumanjian warlord Jurgen the Brutal and his followers returned to the land and stole the sacred Falcon Jewel from the Avian Province, removing it from the sunlight and causing "JUMANJI" to suffer a drought. Thanks to their previous success at defeating Russell Van Pelt, Nigel had no choice but to send another letter to Dr. Bravestone and his crew to return and save "JUMANJI" once again. Category:Jumanji Locations